


Grian is taking the mycelium resistance too seriously (I am the best at titles)

by Just_A_Sandwich



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, False is claustrophobic is this one, Fluff, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add tags as the story continues, Pain, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic stresskall, Trauma, Whump, did i mention pain?, evil!grian, shameless angst, that's a lot of raspberry jam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Sandwich/pseuds/Just_A_Sandwich
Summary: Grian seems to forget that this whole war thing is only for fun.He also forgets that war crimes are not apart of that fun.This is based off False's episode 55, but instead of just getting stuck in the (now I realize is not) resistance base, very bad things happen.Includes good guy Cub for the soul.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Docm77/BdoubleO100, Natalie Arnold/Viktor | Iskall85
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Things be startin

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting this here to say most of the blood is in the third chapter. 
> 
> also this is not proofread. And may be cringy. Just warning all of you.

False glanced around the base, checking for any traps. None, as far as she could see. Good. 

She was crouched on a small ledge, overlooking a large table with multiple chairs surrounding it. The mycelium resistance meeting room, she presumed. Grian had made the mistake of showing the button to open the secret entrance into the resistance base. That's where she had snuck in.

False checked around for any nametags, before dropping into the base. She activated her elytra just in time, landing smoothly on the quartz floor. Ok, good so far. Glancing around, she noticed that there were four passageways leading off the main room. One of them held a vault door, False briefly wondered if that was where the throne was. Probably not. 

The next passage held a hallway, leading off into a few more rooms. She would check that out later.

Another held a large mycelium block, with tubes running off it into the walls. Scar should know about that.

The forth one held a few billboard-like structures, with signs on them. Curious, False jogged over, careful not to step on any tripwires or pressure plates.

She made it over without the floor dropping out from under her or anything, do she considered it a success.

False began scanning the signs, deciding to take out a notebook and jot down what was on the signs. The first one had a list of all of the resistance's members and their jobs, that was useful. The second one was the one that surprised her.

"Wait, overthrow scar?!" She nearly yelled in surprise. She instantly slapped a hand over her mouth, internally scolding herself for yelling so loud. If Grian had been close by, she would have been done for.

"What are they planning?!" False hissed, writing down the last of her notes. She stepped away, going quiet. Ok, she should look at the vault next. But as she stepped away, she heard rockets close by, glancing up to see Grian's nametag. She needed to get out of there.

Thinking quickly, she put the notes in her ender chest before running to the exit. False jumped into the bubblevator, relaxing slightly as she shot upwards through the water.

But instead of ending up on the surface, as soon as she left the bubbles she was pushed across over some ice by a piston, and dropped down a long shaft. She let out a yell if surprise, bracing for her death.

Surprisingly, she didn't die. She took a fair amount of damage, but managed to survive the fall. Confused, she ran her hands along the stone around her. Stone, and maybe some gravel. She was standing on a hopper, they had definitely meant to kill her.

False felt a cold shiver run through her body as an illusion of an elder guardian passed through her sight. Great. Mining fatigue. Wait, if it had meant to kill her, then why did they bother with mining fatigue?

That thought vanished as she saw Grian's nametag drop into the base, and head towards her. She instinctively crouched, cursing herself. Of course he saw her. Now she had been caught, had failed her mission. 

False saw the gravel be mined out in front of her, revealing a smiling Grian.

"Oh what do we have here?" He asked, his voice playful.

"Ummm…" False glanced around Grian, looking for an escape route.  
"I was just… digging a hole for a new shop and fell in here. Do you mind helping me out?" She chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure about that?" Grian raised one eyebrow at her.

"Ummm… Look out behind you!" False yelled, pointing somewhere behind the Brit. He spun around, leaving False to sprint past, pushing past him. She laughed, activating her elytra to try and fly out. It was risky, but she had a head start.

False shot upwards, still laughing. She managed to align with the small 1 by 1 shaft, and she knew she would make it.

False let out a cry of pain as an arrow pierced her ankle. She veered off course, slamming into the hard planks of the ceiling. A sharp pain shot through her head, and she fell down back to the floor. She fell right onto the table, hearing it break below her. 

At first, all she could feel was numbness. Then sharp pain rocketed through her body, especially her head. She opened her mouth in a silent scream,wishing for it to stop. Black spot filled her vision, and she knew she was going to black out. This would be a hard respawn.

"Grian, please help…" she managed though the growing blackness. The last thing she saw before blacking out fully was Grian standing over her.

When False woke up, she instantly knew something was wrong. The pain that she had felt earlier was now just a dull ache. She guessed that she had respawned, as the pain usually lingered for a bit, but she was not in her bed. The surface beneath her was hard, she guessed concrete.

False cracked open her eyes, closing them again as the bright light sent pangs of pain through her head. Something was definitely wrong. She opened her eyes fully, waiting for them to adjust to the bright white light. 

False sat up, wincing at the pain in her back. Something clanked and pulled at her wrists. If she had respawned, then the pain would be gone by now. But where was she?

The first thing she noticed was white concrete walls surrounding her. The box was fairly big, thankfully. She did not like small spaces.

The next is that two cuffs made out of solid iron were wrapped around her wrists. A chain made from iron as well connected them closely, limiting her movements. A similar contraption wrapped around her ankles, but with a longer chain. Something cold and heavy wrapped around her neck, she guessed that it was iron as well. It had a long chain coming from it and connecting to a bolt in the floor. She could feel something sharp poking into her neck.

This was not good.

She would have just broken the restraints, but her communicator was gone, and with it her inventory.

So no food, no weapons, and no way of contacting her friends.

False was in deep s**t now.

Wait, who had kidnapped(hermitnapped?) her? And where was Grian? She could feel her panic increase. It was bad enough with just her trapped, but what if there were other hermits here too? She didn't know what she would do if another hermit got hurt.

False was caught off guard by the creak of an iron door behind her. She spun around, seeing Grian enter from a door she had not noticed. She was too relieved to see another hermit to notice the obvious red flags.

"Grian! Thank goodness you're safe!" False cried out to the hermit. "Do you know where we are? Whoever did this they took my communicator an-" False trailed off as she noticed the sky, sinister grin on his face and the fact that he still had his communicator. 

"Grian, what is this?" She cautiously asked, uneasiness settling in her gut.

"What this is, is an interrogation." He told her, only confirming her paranoia. He stepped forwards, getting on one knee to look her in the eyes. "Now, tell me everything you know about the HEP."

False reeled back, distraught at his behavior. He did all of this just to get some info about HEP? 

"Fine. If you're going to be like that, then I will have to resort to more… extreme methods." Grian's voice was deceptively calm.

"Grian, why?" False choked out, looking Grian in the eye. "Why would you kidnap another hermit just to get some information on a stupid war?"

"Tell me about HEP." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You tell me why you are so invested in this!" False spat back.

"Fine. Be that way." He stood up, taking out his pickaxe and mining out a block near the corner of the room. He unlocked the chain connecting False to the floor and yanked her into the hole. She struggled, but it was in vain as he still managed to drag her over.

False paled as she saw the small 1x1x2 obsidian box below her. Before she could try to escape, though, Grian kicked her into the hole and covered up the top with obsidian.

False yelled out to him, but her cries fell on deaf ears. She hated small spaces. She felt extremely cramped, and she couldn't help it when her breathing sped up and panic overtook her.

She curled up into a small ball, pushing her head into her knees. Her breathing was fast and panicked, she was fully hyperventilating now. Small spaces had always scared her, and now she was stuck in one until Grian decided to let her out. 

False curled up tighter, just wishing for it to end. The walls seemed to be pushing in on her, trapping her. She tried to slow down her breathing, but nothing worked. She was so, so scared.

She just hoped someone would find her.

***

Mindless chatter filled the room as the mycelium resistance members made small talk. They were waiting on their leader, Grian. He was running quite late, which was very irregular. He was usually the first one to the meetings. Stress was getting a bit worried at his absence.

"Sorry I'm late!" Grian yelled, swooping in from the dropshaft. He landed flawlessly on his chair, brushing dust off of his leggings. Stress could not help but a speck of blood on one of his shoes. It was probably nothing, he probably was slaughtering animals or something.

"Ok! I called this meeting because I have gained more information about HEP!" Grian's announced, earning a few cheers from the hermits. "I learned that they have a plot to offer diamonds in exchange for the neutral hermits harvesting mycelium! We need to stop this plot at once!"

"Where did you find this information, Grain?" Impulse asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. He sounded just as excited as everyone else.

Grian seemed to stiffen for a second, before relaxing and answering. Stress doubted anyone else noticed but her. 

"I'm glad you asked!" Grian clapped his hands together. "I saw that they were meeting, and I eavesdropped in on it! Simple!"

That statement send small shivers up Stress's spine. She had a talent for detecting lies, and she was almost positive that Grian just told one. But, there really wasn't any other way he could have gotten the information, so she let it go. Grian wouldn't lie to them unless it was important.

"Also, through my incredible spying skills, I learned about their requirement system!" He chirped, his voice sounding delighted. Stress could tell it was another lie. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. "They apparently take all of their new recruits through an obstacle course. We should try that! Iskall, can you set that up?" Iskall nodded in response, Stress could practically see the gears turning in their head.

The meeting continued from there, mostly discussing progress and Grian sharing more info. Stress found herself zoning out, disturbed by Grian's lies about where he got the information. She got so lost in thought she didn't even notice when the meeting ended until people started leaving. Relieved to get away from Grian's unsettling behavior, she flew out of the base onto the street.

Once Stress was outside, she felt the same uneasiness from before sink into her stomach. Taking off, she got lost in thought again.

What was Grian hiding?


	2. Figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cub knows something is wrong. Stress and Cub work together to find out things. Stress gets very stressed out(pun fully intended) and is comforted by Iskall. More False angst. A unknown person shows up.(definitely not Grian)
> 
> Also not proofread.

Cub knew something was wrong. As he hung up anti-mycelium posters, he felt it sink even deeper.

It was about False. The last he had seen of her she had been telling him about her plan to try and sneak into the resistance's headquarters.

The next day, she had left on a long resource gathering trip, with only a chat message to show where she was going. The tracker in her communicator was broken, quite conveniently. But usually the trackers weren't that important, so Xisuma decided to fix it once she got back.

But, the strange thing is, she never said a word about the resistance's headquarters.

Not any notes in his base, private messages, not to him or Scar.

Something was wrong.

"Ello love!" Cub heard from over his shoulder. He turned to see Stress flying towards him. She landed next to him, turning to look him in the eyes. "What's eating you?" 

Stress had a way of telling when something was bothering him and other hermits. It was just a thing she had.

"Oh, not much…" Cub answered, sighing a bit. "It's False. I know she's probably just getting resources like she said, but I can't help but worry."

"It's fair of you to worry." Stress replied, turning to look at the sky. "We all get worried about our friends when they are away."

"No… not just that…" Cub started to wonder if he should tell her his full concerns. He would have to tell her about False's mission, she was part of the resistance. But he decided to tell her everything. "Could we talk somewhere more private?"

-whoo short time skip where Cub and Stress eat cookies-

"Wow." Stress stated, looking deep in thought. "Now that I think about it, that is a bit strange…" she took another bite of her cookie, chewing thoughtfully.

"Now can you see why I'm so concerned?" Cub asked, a slight pleading tone in his voice.

"Yes, I do, love." Stress responded, finishing off her cookie. "And I think I might be able to help."

"How?" Cub put down his cookie, too curious at Stress's comment to eat.

"Well, I noticed that Grian was acting very weird at the meeting…" Stress answered, choosing her words  
carefully. "He had a ton on information about the HEP, and he said he just spied on you guys really well, but…"

"Yes?" Cub leaned forwards a bit, excited as well as dreading his friend's reply.

"When he was talking about where he got the info from, he was lying." Stress turned to him, deep concern in her eyes. It changed to horror as she put the pieces together. "Cub.. do you think…"

"I-I don't know." Cub's voice shook as he considered the possibility. "Let's not jump to conclusions, ok?"

"Ok." Stress responded, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She opened them again, looking only slightly calmer. Desperation still clouded her eyes. "I'll find out what I can about Grian."

"I'll check the mining areas and nether hub for False." Cub was still pretty stricken, deeply disturbed by Grian's possible involvement. "Let's meet up here next week, ok?"

Stress nodded, her chocolate eyes deeply disturbed. The two left the bakery, heading off to their own bases.

***

Stress flew in, knowing full well that she had arrived the last. Everyone else was already at the table, discussing random topics. The reason Stress was so late was because she had been busy arming herself to the teeth with various potions. 

To be honest, she was scared. Scared of Grian, and what he might have done to False.

She landed on the quartz next to her seat, sitting down. The other resistance members greeted her, and they soon started the meeting.

Stress hid her shaking hands beneath the table, running through terrible scenarios in her head. 

No. She needed to calm down. She quietly slowed her breathing, which worked for the most part. Her hands steadied, but still shook slightly.

Stress focused on the meeting around her, still carefully controlling her breathing. She tried to focus, she really did, but her eyes and brain kept flicking back to Grian. 

Every detail about his composure, about the way he responded to the others reports. She saw Iskall glance sideways at her a few times, but she couldn't focus on that for long.

Eventually, the meeting ended, leaving her to go back to her base. Like last time, she left quickly, flying back to her base.

"Hey Stress!" Stress nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Iskall's voice behind her. She spun around, leaving the potions she had made to brew.

"Oh hi, love!" She tried to act normal, doing her best to hide the shake in her voice. Iskall looked confused, showing they had noticed her nervousness.

But instead of asking her what was wrong, they walked past her to look at the potions.

"Weakness." They stated, looked closely at the bottles. "Splash potions. It's been a while since you have made these. Planning on curing some villagers?" They turned to face Stress, their eyes meeting hers with concern. 

"Stress, are you ok? The last meeting you seemed uncomfortable, but I assumed that was because you were stressed about a project or something. And this time, you are practically shaking, glancing at Grian all the time. And now weakness potions?" Iskall gripped her forearms, their face a plethora of hurt, concern, and… guilt? "Stress, what's wrong?"

Stress opened her mouth, only to close it as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. All of her emotions came rushing out like a great tidal wave. She felt her legs buckle under her, but Iskall caught her before she could fall.

Stress buried her head in their shoulder, sobbing. All of her fears, worries, sadness finally broke free, into Iskall's warm embrace.

"I-I'm so sorry-" Stress managed between sobs. "It's just- *sob* False- *sob* and Grian-" 

Iskall shushed her, hugging her closet to them. "It's alright Stress, you can tell me later." They whispered, rubbing circles in her back. She cried harder, gripping their hoodie in her hands.

The two stayed there for a while, Stress just crying into Iskall until she had finally got all of her emotions out. 

Iskall slowly guided her to the couch, sitting her down next to them. Stress leaned into them, closing her eyes.

Iskall started humming softly, Stress joining in, their soft humming mixing into a harmonious melody.

Iskall continued humming until Stress's humming faded into soft snores. They glanced down, seeing the hermit asleep on their shoulder. A soft smile appeared on their lips, she must have been exhausted.

Iskall shifted a bit, making themselves a bit more comfortable while being careful not to wake Stress. Letting out a yawn, they rested their head back, closing their eyes. Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep as well.

***

Stress woke up to loud snoring, she guessed it was Iskall. Wait, why were they in her base? She jolted up, earning a sad grumble from the still sleeping hermit. 

The events of last night came back to her, and she blushed. She usually didn't show that side of her to anyone.

She looked over, seeing Iskall sprawled out on the couch beside her. They must have fallen asleep as well.

Honestly, all Stress wanted to do was curl back up with Iskall and fall back asleep, but she knew that she should probably make breakfast.

Stress opened the fridge, pondering what she could make. Sandwiches would work, but she wanted to make something special for Iskall. To thank them for… everything. She decided on blueberry pancakes.

Opening the cupboards, she took out all of the ingredients she would need for the pancakes. She worked off of an old recipe she had memorised.

Within about 20 minutes, the smell of pancakes was wafting through her base. She was proud of her baking skills, and loved sharing her talent with the other hermits.

"Wha- why do I smell pancakes?" Iskall yawned from the other room, sounding very distraught. "Wait, is that you, Stress?"

Stress couldn't help but laugh a bit at her friend's antics. 

A moment later, Iskall walked into the kitchen, rubbing their neck. Their jaw slackened at all of the pancakes that were there. 

"Did you make this all for me?" They asked, turning to face her.

"Of course I did, love." Stress responded, smiling hugely. "I wanted to thank you for helping me last night."

Iskall walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "And I would do it again. If you ever need anyone to talk to or lean on, I will always be there for you."

Stress tears start to grow on the corners of her eyes at Iskall's kind words.

She blinked them out of her eyes, pulling back. "Enough sappy talk, the pancakes are getting cold!"

"True." Iskall laughed, their laugh making bubbles of happiness rise in Stress. How did she get such a great friend?

Iskall walked over to the pile of pancakes, serving two plates and handing one to Stress. They sat down at the fairly small table, Iskall setting down their plate and going to get some syrup.

As they are and made small talk, Stress decided to just for now, just focus on the good time she was having with Iskall.

***

False lied still on hard concrete, everything hurting too much to move. Her heart pounded in her ears, it being the only thing she could hear. The floor was wet with blood, her blood to be exact. It's metallic scent filling the air. She didn't dare open her eyes, it would only make her pain worse.

At least she wasn't in that obsidian box anymore. The pain was bad enough without the added pain of her worst fears.

All sense if time had lost her, really her only clue was Grian coming in to get more information.

Grian. False balled her hands into fists, anger boiling under her skin. He was the one who did this to her. Once she got out of here she was going to kick him to season 20.

Once she got out. Was she going to get out? A sense of hopelessness overtook her. Would she just be stuck here, until Grian decided to release her?

No, he wouldn't do that. Once he got what he needed, he would probably just let her starve. Also, starving results in permadeath. Fun.

False felt herself starting to fall asleep, welcoming the darkness with open arms.

Just as she was about to drift off, she was yanked out of her haze by the sound of someone slamming the door open behind her.

She felt a small jab of hope as she wondered if it was one of her friends. But that was smashed to pieces by the sound of Grian's voice.

"What do you want now?" False grumbled, trying to hide the fear that was usually customary with Grian's arrival. "I already told you everything I knew, can't you just let me curl up and die." Her heart was pumping in her ears again, now our of fear.

"I don't think you have told me everything, False." Grian stated, his voice taking on a slight slithering quality. "You are going to tell me how to overthrow Scar."

"How would I know that?!" She spat. "Also, why would you want to overthrow Scar?! He has only made the shopping district better!"

"I have my reasons." Grian growled. "Now, are you going to tell me?" 

"First of all, I don't know." False hissed back, trying to push back her intense fear. "Second of all, I would never tell you."

The look on his face made it almost worth it.

Key word: almost.

"Be that way." A malicious smile crept across his face, inciting even stronger fear in False. 

He grabbed her wrist, dragging her across the concrete. False gritted her teeth in pain, barely holding back tears. She knew what was happening.

"I didn't want to do this again, but…" his voice was full of twisted glee. He had dragged her over to the small hole in the ground, the one that she would be trapped in very soon.

False struggled, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. Grian cursed, proceeding to pull out a sword, plunging it through her right arm. She cried out in pain, her hesitation allowing Grian to shove her down into the obsidian.

"Wait!" False cried out, her claustrophobia already starting to take over. "Grian, ple-" she was cut off by obsidian over her head.

False curled into herself, cradling her injured arm. Her clothing steadily grew soaked with fresh blood, the warm substance covering her face and arms.

She started crying, she really couldn't help it with all the fear and hopelessness. She didn't bother holding in her pain, knowing no one was there to see it.

***

Cub sighed, leaning back on his chair. He had been waiting for Stress for about 3 hours, and was getting very worried.

He felt a jolt of fear as he considered the possibility of Grian doing something to her. He had carefully been avoiding those thoughts, but he really couldn't help it.

Cub turned on his communicator, checking the messages again. He had been messaging Stress, asking where she was. There had been no response.

Private chat opened with StressMonster101

stress? Where are you?

are you there?

are you ok?

It's been a while, I'm getting worried

please respond, I need to know if you are ok

The messages only got more desperate from there, and he was quite… stressed. No pun intended.

He was about ready to go look for her himself when she finally responded.

sorry for worrying you, love! I was with Iskall and lost track of time

that's fine, could you meet me at llamc?

of course!

see you soon

Cub relaxed, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He was glad she was safe.

He really hadn't realized how much this whole situation had put him on edge. He was glad Stress was still hanging out with other hermits, even if he wasn't. Cub had been too busy searching for False to really socialize with the other hermits.

"Ello love!" Stress called, swooping in to the entrance to the bakery. She walked in, sitting down across from Cub. "Sorry I was late. Iskall convinced me to spend a day just goofing off with them." She had a smile on her face, and Cub was glad to see that she was happy.

"Well, I'm glad you had some fun." Cub smiled as well, though it had less truth behind it. "I hate to ruin the mood, but I have found some… disturbing information."

Stress's face visibly darkened, anxiety growing again across her features. "What is it?"

"False never went out resource gathering." Cub stated, meeting Stress's eyes. "I checked the mining mesas, torch trails on the top of the nether, there was nothing. Did you find anything?"

"That's not good." Stress replied, worry growing deeper on her face. "Nothing new for me. Other than Grian having more information without clear sources."

"What do you think happened?" Cub asked, his voice growing to a whisper. "Do you really think that Grian…" Cub was unable to finish his thought as he was interrupted by a new voice.

"What do we have here?" A hissing tone came from behind Cub. He stiffened, spinning around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA  
> I like cliffhangers  
> Who do y'all think is this mystery person?  
> The next chapter will be the conclusion, full of pain, battle scenes, also some gore.  
> I will probably finish writing it soon  
> Thank you for reading if you got this far!


	3. The final battle (I think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things be going down.  
> Lots of blood, pain, angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets pretty gory! There is a lot of shameless angst, as well as Bdoc.
> 
> Not proofread.

"Hey Bdubs, I think you might have a spy." Doc's voice was a joking one. Cub instantly relaxed, still confused at the creeper's sudden appearance.

Bdubs walked into view, looking confused at the two.

"What's this?" He asked, turning to Cub. "Sharing all of our secrets with the resistance?" Cub normally would have made a joke about him being the "face of the resistance", but the situation was a bit too dire. "You alright? You seem worried about something."

Cub shared an anxious glance with Stress, silently asking if they should tell them. After what seemed like an eternity, Stress nodded.

"Hello?" Doc asked, leaning a bit to catch their eyes. "You conspiring against us or something?"

"No, love." Stress responded, her eyes meeting Doc's. "We were meeting to discuss False."

"False?" Bdubs crinkled his face in confusion. "Isn't she on a resource gathering trip or something?"

"Well, we think she might not." Cub cleared his throat. "We think something might have happened to her."

Doc's face shifted from humor to concern. "Tell me more." His tone was dead serious as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Bdubs followed, sitting down as well, though his face was more confused and concerned.

"Well, it started when False was telling me about her plans on infiltrating the mycelium resistance base…"

-time skip brought to you by me silently dying inside-

"Well, that's not good." Bdubs stated, leaning back a bit in his chair. "So you think Grian kidnapped False?"

"Yeah." Cub nodded.

"Actually, that makes sense." Doc was rubbing his chin, thinking. "I saw Grian's nametag while flying north of my base. It was deep underground though. A bit weird I didn't see False."

"Hmm, do you think he removed her player chip?" Cub wondered aloud, starting to feel a mix of excitement and dread.

"That would be very bad." Stress pointed out. "We should go check it out as soon as possible. I say we split up, arm ourselves, and meet back up here in an hour."

All three of them nodded, saying goodbyes to each other before they all split off.

***

Bdubs was nervous. He didn't want to fight Grian, or any of the hermits. His fighting skills were mediocre at best.

But he knew he had to do it for False. If they were right, then they would be able to help her. If they weren't, they would feel stupid for a while. 

So, there was an obvious answer.

But why did it feel so wrong?

Arming himself to fight other hermits, even with Doc besides him.

Doc was probably the only thing that kept him from breaking down right then and there.

"Bdubs, look at me." Bdubs looked up to see warm brown and red eyes meeting his. Doc had his hands on Bdubs's shoulders, steadying him. "I know you don't want to do this. Fighting people we thought were our friends is hard, but we need to do this. Remember that I won't let anything happen to you." Doc pulled him into a hug.

Bdubs leaned into his chest, sighing and returning the hug. This is where he felt safe, in Doc's arms. He wished he could just stay there forever, safe from all of his worries and fears.

But sadly, that would never happen. Doc pulled away, motioning for Bdubs to take off. He activated his elytra, taking to the skies with Doc in tow.

-timeskip brought by definitely platonic bdoc-

As Bdubs and Doc landed, Stress and Cub were weirdly quiet. The air was heavy with grim anticipation. Doc went silent besides him, the mood pressing down on them both.

"Let's go." Cub's voice was mostly flat, but Bdubs could detect undertones of anxiety and fear.

"Here, everyone take these." Stress handed all of them an assortment of potions, mostly weakness and healing. The harming and poison potions sent shivers up Bdubs's spine. He hoped they wouldn't have to be used.

Doc led the way, as he knew the location the best. 

The group went quite far, up north past everyone's bases. They kept flying in grim silence until Doc pointed to a spot on the ground and spiraled down to land on it. Everyone else followed.

They were in a dark oak forest, the darkness making Bdubs nervous.

"Ok, this is about the spot." Doc stated, turning to the rest of them. "Look for a trapdoor."

They split off to search, Bdubs's uneasiness only growing stronger. He felt his mind wander as he searched the earth.

Did Grian really do this? If he did, then why?

Bdubs tripped on a patch of grass much softer than the other grass. Getting up and investigating the strange patch, he realized that it was not grass at all, but instead green carpet.

"Over here!" He yelled, hoping the other hermits heard him.

Within a few minutes, the others were gathered around the carpet.

"Are you ready?" Cub asked, glancing at the group.

Stress let out a sigh, answering after a second. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The group nodded to one another, determination showing in their eyes.

Doc broke the carpet, revealing a dropshaft. He jumped down, disappearing into the hole. Bdubs jumped next, the feeling of freefall jostling his stomach before water broke his fall. Doc pulled him out of the small pool. Stress and Cub joined them a moment later.

They were in a small stone room, the only features the shaft and a hallway leading off it. Doc drew his sword, starting down the hallway.

It went on for quite a bit, before they saw two doors leading off of it. One was spruce, the other iron.

Doc carefully pulled the lever next to the iron door, opening it with a creak.

The room in front of them was plain white concrete, bearing similarly to an infinity room. A large red stain adorned the floor, filling the air with the smell of blood. Guessing by the smell, it had been there for a few days.

"Oh no…" Stress whispered from behind him. "She has been here…"

Bdubs felt sick. The combined scent of blood and the thick feeling of dread made him want to throw up.

Doc motioned for everyone to be quiet, looking like he was listening to something. Bdubs didn't dare move, not wanting to disturb Doc.

"I hear something." Doc stated, still listening. "It sound like breathing. Uneven, and almost panicked." He scanned the floor, pointing out a single block of obsidian against the white backdrop. Bdubs didn't notice it due to all of the blood. "It's coming from there."

Stress immediately rushed forwards, taking out her pick and breaking the block as fast as possible. She gasped, before getting her pick again and digging down right next to it. Bdubs rushed over to see a shaking False curled in herself, covered in blood. Stress jumped down right next to her, wrapping her in a hug. Bdubs could hear her whispering something, but he couldn't tell what. False curled away from her, letting out a choked sob.

Then the worst possible thing that could of happened happened.

Grian joined the game

Bdubs sucked in a breath, pulling out his sword. He heard Cub and Doc do the same. 

A nametag appeared not that far from them, on the other side of the iron door. Grian came bursting in, wearing full netherite and with his sword drawn.

He immediately threw down a weakness potion, unfortunately hitting Cub and Doc. Barely hesitating, Bdubs charged at the red-clad hermit, bringing his sword down on him.

Grian blocked his sword with his own, pushing Bdubs's aside. He went to jab it through his stomach, but Bdubs danced out of the way just in time.

This cycle of attacking and blocking went on for quite a while, until Bdubs finally gained the upper hand. He clashed his sword against Grian's, who was starting to grow tired and give. To be fair, so was Bdubs, but he had the greater strength of the two.

Bdubs felt a strange tingling sensation run through his body, distracting him for a second. Grian took this as an opportunity, lunging forwards to knock Bdubs's sword out of his hands.

The moon was rising. Three quarters full. This was very, very bad.

Bdubs felt his body start to shift, his hands becoming claws, and blue scales spreading across his skin. Spikes grew from his back, and a bony tail grew, lashing back and forth. Large, leathery wings grew out of his wrists, as primal instincts took over his body. The transformation didn't fully complete, due to the lack of a full moon.

Bdubs spun around, hissing. He scanned the room, thirsty for blood. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his abdomen. He roared in pain, seeing a blade sticking out of his stomach. He twisted around, yanking out the sword, seeing his attacker's eyes grow wide in fear. The sound sealed itself fairly quickly.

Bdubs leaped forwards, digging his claws into soft flesh. He ripped off the armor, it coming off easily. He screeched in delight, digging his claws into the chest of his victim. Screams of pain filled the air, only strengthening his desire for blood. 

He sunk his teeth into the throat of his victim, delighting in the blood that gushed from their neck and filled his mouth. The metallic taste filled his mouth, finding him great satisfaction.

But then his prey burst into smoke, his satisfaction disappearing with it. He screeched in frustration, searching for better prey. He saw two targets, his eyes darting between them.

One was female, she was turned away from him. She smelled of sweetness.

The other had their sword drawn, facing him with fear in their eyes. Definitely a male. A more exciting kill.

Bdubs leapt at the second one, bowling him over easily and screeching. His sword left his hands, one less thing for Bdubs to deal with.

He dug his claws through the armor plates, ripping them off with ease. He clawed through his flesh, getting that wonderful feeling of blood on his claws again.

Before he could kill his target though, he was yanked off and thrown aside by a very strong hand. He screeched, wanting to get back to his prey. He scrambled up, seeing a green and silver figure facing him, seeming ready for a fight.

He leapt for the figure, screeching. He bowled the over, pinning them to the ground.

The figure yelled something, something strangely familiar. Wait. He couldn't kill this one. He remembered times similar to this one, but more friendly. This was a member of his pack. He scrambled back, hissing.

The figure, Doc, yelled some more words, that familiar one showing up again. Bdubs. That was his name.

He felt the primal instincts lessen, but still remaining. He had hurt Cub, killed Grian, and attacked Doc. He was just glad Doc knew what to do. If not, he could have killed all of them.

He was with friends. His pack. And he would protect them.

***

False was pulled from her silent panic by light coming in from above her. She didn't dare look, or hope it was someone here to help her. She had giving that up a long time ago.

The sound of blocks breaking came from beside her, and she could hear the sound of voices above her. She was probably hallucinating from all of the blood loss.

Someone wrapped their arms around her, False instinctively shrunk away. She let out a choked sob, not daring to hope it was real.

"Don't worry love, I've got you." Someone murmured in her ear, she guessed Stress by the accent. "We're going to get you out of here." False leaned into their embrace, desperate for human contact.

Sounds of fighting broke out from above them, making her flinch. Her friends had found her.

"You're safe." Stress's voice murmured again, easing False's nerves. "We came to rescue you. We would never forget about you."

A loud screech sliced through the air, sending a jolt of fear through False. She felt Stress flinch besides her.

Sounds of more fighting rung out from above them. There was no clang of blades meeting blades, just the sound of ripping flesh. Doc started yelling something, and stopped. She heard Stress call Doc over, then footsteps as the hybrid climbed in besides them.

They were talking about something, but False was lightheaded from blood loss and couldn't focus on their words. A moment later, she felt herself being picked up by what she presumed to be Doc. Conversation sounded around her, but she was already starting to pass out. She vaguely felt herself going up a bubblevator and heard yelling before she passed out completely.

***

Stress typed into her communicator, following Doc and Cub as she messaged the rest of the server.

xisuma, tp to me right now

it's about false

also someone go to grian's bed, you need to trap him somewhere until we get back

it's important, I can't explain right now

ok, make sure you are in an open spot

I'll get grian, I trust you

I'll help iskall

I'll help shshammy, tp me there

on it

Stress jumped into the bubblevator, quickly shooting up into a plains biome. A moment later, Xisuma popped into existence besides her, followed by Keralis. Bdubs hissed at them, but made no move to attack.

"Stress, what is this…" Xisuma grew silent as he saw False. "... I see."

"Falsey?!" Keralis looked horrified. "What happened?!"

"I'll explain later!" Stress took to the sky, the others following behind. Doc flew a bit awkwardly with the added weight of False, but he still managed. Bdubs flew near Doc, staying silent the whole flight.

They soon came within sight of Doc's half house, spiraling down to land in the bedroom of it. Doc set False down on the bed, who was still asleep.

Xisuma gently lifted her left wrist, squinting at it. He waved his communicator over her upper arm, then furrowed his brow in displeasure.

"Ok, bad news." Xisuma stated, setting down her arm and typing on his communicator. "False's player chip is gone, meaning that the server will no longer see her as a player. That means until I can get another, she can't heal or respawn."

"So potions won't work?" Stress grew more anxious, hoping that wasn't the case.

"No, they won't." Xisuma replied, closing his communicator screens and sighing. "I'm going to log off for a bit, I should be back in a few days with a replacement chip."

Stress was interrupted by a ping on her communicator. She decided to check it.

we got grian, now what? This feels wrong

I'll be over in a few. Until then, just hang tight and don't let him out

everyone meet at the town hall and I'll explain what happened

Xisuma left the game

sounds good

Stress closed her communicator, glancing anxiously at False.

"Ill take care of Falsey." Keralis offered.

"Thank you, love. That would be a huge help." Stress replied, grateful for the hermit's generosity.

"Ok, I'll take care of Grian." Cub stated, his eyes cold and full of hatred, before taking off.

"I'll come with you to the meeting and watch Bdubs." Doc offered. He glanced at the were-phantom, furrowing his eyebrows. "Actually, I'll take Bdubs back to his base. I don't want him killing anyone else."

After saying a quick goodbye, Doc left with Bdubs.

"You go tell the hermits about Falsie." Keralis suggested, nodding towards the nether portal. "I'll tell you if she wakes up."

Stress nodded, thanking him and gliding down to the portal. The swirling purple enveloped her vision as she traveled to the nether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, Bdubs is a were-phantom. His phantom-ness and thirst for blood grows with the fullness of the moon. This was so angsty.
> 
> I added another chapter because this was longer than expected.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm posting this in parts. Mostly because I like my readers to suffer. Now I'm going to explain why i write Evil!Grian.  
> It's mostly because there are way too many fics with evil Cub and victim Grian. so Grian is evil and Cub is one of the ones who stops him.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Also, I challenge any authors out there to write Evil!Grian.
> 
> Do it.


End file.
